Harry Potter et les Associés du Diable
by Paulon
Summary: Harry entre en 5ème année à Poulard. Au programme : nouveaux sortilèges, nouvelles options, tournoi international de Quidditch, mais surtout très redoutables et très attendues, les BUSES. A ajouter à tous ça, un nouveau professeur de DCFM pas comm
1. Default Chapter

Chapitre 1 : Un anniversaire pas comme les autres :  
  
- Quelle rue ?  
  
- Privet Drive.  
  
- Numéro ?  
  
- 6.  
  
- Vous avez le parchemin ?  
  
- Oui, je l'ai.  
  
- Parfait. Allons-y.  
  
Un petit groupe de sorcières - dont on ne pouvait distinguer le visage - arrivèrent au coin de Privet Drive. Vêtues d'une longue robe et d'une cape noires, elles avançaient lentement en chuchotant de peur de réveiller les Moldus. L'une d'elles - qui semblait être le chef - sortit un petit briquet en argent semblable à l'Eteignoir et dit :  
  
- Très joli cadeau, Dumbledore. Vraiment très utile.   
  
Elle l'actionna une douzaine de fois et Privet Drive fut soudain plongé dans l'obscurité. On ne distinguait plus à présent qu'une lueur - celle de la baguette d'une sorcière - et on entendait le bruissement des capes de ces mystérieuses personnes.  
  
Non loin de là, Harry était dans sa chambre. Comme tous les soirs, il faisait ses devoirs sous sa couette. Pour le moment, il travaillait sur son devoir de métamorphose : rédiger deux rouleaux de parchemin sur les Animagus. Ce n'était pas trop difficile pour lui qui en avait déjà vu un (Sirius) et avait déjà poser d'innombrables questions à ce sujet à son parrain. Il se demandait où se trouvait Sirius et ce que faisaient Ron et Hermione de leurs vacances. « Hermione est sûrement en Bulgarie avec Krum » pensa-t-il. Le jeune sorcier regarda son réveil : 11h45. Bientôt son anniversaire : il allait avoir 15 ans. Aux vacances prochaines, il pourrait utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école - à condition de ne pas en abuser. Il serait maintenant élève du second cycle. Des vacances prometteuses. Harry décida de ranger ses livres et ses parchemins. Il entendit soudain un bruit venant de l'extérieur. Il se précipita à la fenêtre et vit - à la lueur d'une baguette - une demi-douzaine de sorcières se diriger vers la maison voisine. Elles semblaient être inquiètes. De quoi ? Harry ne le savait pas mais il s e demandait pourquoi elles allaient chez Mme Figg. Le chef sonna à la porte et quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur Mme Figg. Harry entrouvrit alors la fenêtre pour écouter ce qu'elles se disaient :  
  
- Ah, vous voilà enfin.  
  
- Oui, on a eu un léger problème pour transplaner. Dumbledore vous a mis au courant ?  
  
- Oui, bien sûr. Mais entrez-donc !  
  
- Désole mais nous sommes en mission, nous devons faire vite. Voici le parchemin, vous avez l'objet ?  
  
- Le voilà.  
  
Harry vit quelque chose ressemblant à une boule de cristal glisser des mains de Mme Figg vers celles de la sorcière.  
  
- Merci. Lisez attentivement le parchemin, il est très important.  
  
- Faites attention au Voyoscope, il est très fragile.  
  
- D'accord. Au revoir.  
  
- Au revoir.  
  
La porte se referma. Harry laissa échapper un cri : il avait voulu fermer la fenêtre mais c'était coincer un doigt. Les sorcières se tournèrent alors vers la fenêtre juste après que Harry ait fermer précipitamment le rideau. Ne voyant rien, elles traversèrent Privet Drive en sens inverse. Au coin de la rue, le chef sortit son Eteignoir et ralluma les réverbères. Harry eut juste le temps de distinguer une dernière fois les sorcières avant que celles-ci ne disparaissent en transplanant. 


	2. Les lettres

Chapitre 2 : Les lettres :  
  
Harry resta quelques instants à la fenêtre se disant que les sorcières allaient peut-être réapparaître mais non. rien. Il retourna vers son lit et regarda à nouveau son réveil : 11h55. Plus que 5 minutes. Hedwige dormait paisiblement dans sa cage. Harry se coucha sur son lit repensant aux événements qui venaient de se dérouler. Qui étaient ces sorcières ? Qu'allaient-elles faire chez Mme Figg à une heure aussi tardive ? Qu'était le Voyoscope ? Et pourquoi Mme Figg le leur avait donné ? Toutes ces questions remuaient dans sa tête, se mélangant. Il regarda son réveil qui affichait maintenant minuit. C'était son anniversaire. A cet instant, il vit quatre hiboux apparaître dans le ciel étoilé. Il se dépêcha d'ouvrir la fenêtre et tous les quatre s'engouffrèrent dans la chambre d'Harry. Harry reconnut Coquecigrue, le hiboux de Ron, il laissa tomber un paquet et une enveloppe dans les mains de Harry puis tomba sur le sol, inerte. Harry le ramassa et le déposa dans la cage d'Hedwige qui poussa un grognement. Il déballa soigneusement le paquet et découvrit un carte d'anniversaire qui dès qu'il l'ouvrit, se mit à chanter bruyamment : « Joyeux anniversaire ». Harry la referma immédiatement, il entendit l'Oncle Vernon grogner dans son sommeil. Il décida de l'ouvrir le lendemain quand tous le monde serait réveiller. Il ouvrit alors l'enveloppe et lut :  
  
Cher Harry, J'espère que tu ne t'ennuie pas trop chez les Dudley, heu. les Dubley. enfin tu m'as compris, chez les Moldus. Chez nous, il y a quelques petites choses de nouvelles : Fred et Georges sont de plus en plus bizarres (plus que d'habitude), Ginny reste presque toujours dans sa chambre et Percy travaille au Ministère au département des Affaires Magiques. Il n'est presque jamais à la maison et je dois dire que c'est tant mieux. Papa est débordé : il reste parfois jusqu'à 2 ou 3 jours au Ministère. Fudge lui a donné une augmentation. Apparemment, il a fini par accepter le retour de Tu- Sais-Qui. Enfin, si tu veux venir à la maison, voici un peu de poudre de cheminette à faire absolument dans la cheminée. Tu peux venir dès demain. On ira ensemble sur le Chemin de Traverse acheter nos fournitures. Dans le paquet tu trouveras une carte d'anniversaire sorcière. Ne l'ouvre pas maintenant car elle est plutôt bruyante. J'espère qu'elle te plaira.  
  
P.S : Préviens-moi par hibou pour me dire si tu viens.  
  
Ron  
  
Harry se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas d'abord lu la lettre avant d'ouvrir le paquet. Il envoya Hedwige avec Coquecigrue pour porter sa réponse à Ron disant qu'il arriverait le lendemain de bonne heure. A présent, il prit le paquet que tenait un hibou ressemblant à Hedwige. En ouvrant la lettre, il reconnut l'écriture d'Hagrid : il lui demandait ce qu'il faisait de ses vacances et lui souhaitait un joyeux anniversaire. Il lui dit aussi que lui et Madame Maxime s'envoyaient des hiboux régulièrement et qu'ils comptaient se voir bientôt. Il termina en demandant à Harry d'être très prudent et de ne pas courir de risques inutiles. 


End file.
